


Drinks On The House

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Rebels, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The rebel camp had long since fallen silent.





	Drinks On The House

The rebel camp had long since fallen silent. As the light had slowly faded from the sky, so too had the lights in the camp slowly dimmed until they were barely visible, to avoid attracting Imperial attention. Saskali, a rebel smuggler and occasional saboteur, found herself having to rely more on memory than eyesight as she walked through the same to the tent she shared with Cahira Dwayil, Jorh Carncerks, Marin Shagai, Sabnagu Aka and Zynras Perie. She gripped her pack tightly in her hands. Her last mission had yielded some unexpected spoils. She carefully lifted the flap of her tent and stepped inside to find the others all stretched out on their bunks. 

“Did you bring enough for everyone?” Cahira asked, sitting upright.

“Of course, I did.” Saskali replied, pulling out a couple of wine bottles that she’d pilfered from an Imperial base shortly before it’d exploded. Sabnagu hopped off his bunk and walked over to his footlocker, pulling out some plastic cups.  Saskali opened the wine bottles and quickly poured them. 

“To freedom!” Jorh cried, raising his cup. The others clinked them before gulping it down. Saskali started to refill them as their commanding officer, General Embric walked in. 

“Sir!” Marin and Zynras said, standing to attention. 

“At ease, ladies and gentlemen.” Embric said, before gesturing to the bottle, “What have you got there?” 

“Stolen Imperial wine.” Saskali replied, “You want some?”

“Only if it’s Imperial and stolen.” Embric chuckled, prompting Sabnagu to fetch him a plastic cup and for Saskali to fill it. 

“To freedom!” Embric called, raising his cup. 

“To freedom!” The others chorused, raising their own cups and clinking them together. 

“May it always be taken for granted.”


End file.
